La biche et le cerf
by MlleEnora
Summary: Un jour suivant la pleine lune, Lily et sa meilleure amie vont dévoiler leur secret le mieux gardé aux Maraudeurs. Et si... Et s'ils réagissaient mieux que prévu? Et si ça conduisait à de nouveaux couples? PDV Lily, couples James/Lily et Remus/OC


- Mary ! C'est l'heure ! Il faut y aller ! chuchota une des Gryffondor dans l'oreille de sa camarade.

- Oui oui, j'arrive Lily. bailla la dénommé Mary.

- Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'endormir ! s'énerva Lily.

- Oui oui, tu avais raison comme toujours. Maintenant pousse-toi, je me lève.

La première jeune fille, une jolie rousse aux cheveux raides, alla à la fenêtre en regardant la pleine lune qui brillait au-dessus du parc. Elle eut une pensée d'encouragement à son camarade qui allait endurer une transformation douloureuse comme tous les mois et Mary l'appela pour lui dire qu'elle était prête.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent rapidement mais en silence et sortirent dans le parc. Elles allèrent du côté du Saule Cogneur, l'arbre le plus dangereux du parc, et se transformèrent. La rousse devint une gracieuse biche à la robe claire et la blonde une louve blanche joueuse. La seule chose qui leur restait de leur apparence humaine était leurs yeux, émeraude brillant pour la biche et bleu pâle pour la louve.

La biche se coucha sur le côté et la louve s'assit en attendant qu'ils sortent. Elles attendirent plusieurs minutes avant qu'un cerf, un chien, un rat et un loup-garou ne sortent du passage secret sous l'arbre. Elles se levèrent et, une fois à une distance sécurisante du Saule Cogneur, la biche alla vers le cerf et se blottit contre lui tandis que la louve faisait de même avec le loup-garou.

Une fois les salutations faites, ils partirent tous les six vers la Forêt Interdite et jouèrent une grande partie de la nuit. Quelques heures avant l'aube, ils rentrèrent tous dans le passage secret qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante et se couchèrent les uns à côtés des autres pour se reposer avant de rentrer au Château. La biche et le cerf se couchèrent dans un coin ensemble, le chien et le rat prirent toute la place au milieu et les deux loups se mirent côte à côte dans le coin opposé aux cervidés. Ce ne fut qu'une heure avant l'aube que les animagus biche et louve sortirent après avoir dit au revoir aux autres.

Elles sortirent du passage secret et avancèrent de plusieurs mètres avant de se retransformer en humaines. Elles grimpèrent vers leur Tour en empruntant plusieurs passages secrets, bien que les professeurs et le concierge aient terminés leur ronde depuis très longtemps, et, une fois arrivées, se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Et elles ne se réveillèrent pas avant que l'alarme stridente d'une de leurs camarades de chambre ne retentisse.

oOo

- Lily ! Lily ! On va être en retard en cours si tu continues de traîner ! cria Mary en secouant son amie.

- M'en fiche… Laisse-moi dormir…, grommela celle-ci.

- Lève-toi tout de suite !

- Ou quoi ? J'ai pas peur de toi.

- Tu ne pourras pas aller voir Remus avant les cours. Murmura Mary à l'oreille de Lily.

- Ok ok. T'as gagné. Je me lève.

Sa meilleure amie fit un sourire victorieux tandis que Lily se levait en ronchonnant. Elle prit une douche éclair, se sécha les cheveux d'un coup de baguette et descendit à la suite de Mary après avoir pris ses affaires.

Elles passèrent à l'infirmerie où elles trouvèrent les Maraudeurs au grand complet devant le lit de Remus. Mary rougit en croisant le regard du malade, comme d'habitude, tandis que Lily les saluait. Au début de leur sixième année James avait arrêté ses déclarations enflammées (et ridicule du point de vue de Lily), les deux jeunes filles avaient donc pu se rapprocher des quatre jeunes hommes. Lily et Mary connaissait les secret des Maraudeurs, qu'ils étaient animagus non-déclarés et que Remus était un loup-garou, cependant les Maraudeurs ne savaient pas que c'étaient elles les animagus qui les rejoignaient les soirs de pleines lunes depuis la fin de la cinquième année.

- Ca va Remus ? demanda Lily avec une mine inquiète.

- Ca va plutôt bien, je n'ai presque pas de blessures.

- Tant mieux. sourit Mary, ravie de l'avoir aidé à se sentir mieux.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que les deux autres étaient là mais qu'on ne les reconnaît pas. Alors qu'elles savent très bien qui nous sommes. intervint James.

Mary et Lily se sourirent puis regardèrent James, aussi surnommé le Hérisson par Mary et Sirius.

- Elles ? Ce sont des filles vous en êtes sûrs ?

James et Remus rougirent légèrement et acquiescèrent tandis que Sirius riait et que Peter affichait un petit sourire moqueur. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et Mary passa à l'attaque à son tour en imitant la voix d'une de leur groupie.

- Ohhhh mais vous rougissez ! Et pourquoi vous rougissez ?

Sirius se plia en deux de rire et Lily et Peter éclatèrent de rire devant les mines gênées des garçons et celle de Mary très intéressée. Cette dernière avait quasiment tout oublié de sa timidité et de son béguin pour Remus. Cette situation était trop marrante pour qu'elle se contente de rougir.

- Euh… Eh bien… commença Remus.

Mais il s'arrêta et regarda James avec un regard suppliant qui l'évita et regarda Sirius du même regard suppliant que le loup-garou. Lily en profita pour se moquer entre deux rires.

- Eh bien, il est passé où le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? James, tu rends compte que tu supplies Sirius, le gars qui aime tellement déformer la réalité que même lorsque tu ne fais que t'égratigner, tu te retrouves à avoir fait face à un dragon ?

Sirius lui lança un regard noir mais finit par avouer que c'était vrai devant le regard moqueur de la rousse. Mary, elle, était partit dans un fou rire avec Peter et se retenait au lit de Remus pour ne pas tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette agitation ?! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh qui venait de s'approcher. Ceci est une infirmerie ! Pas votre salle commune ! Le cours vont bientôt commencer alors sortez d'ici !

- Oui madame… répondit Mary en baissant la tête.

- Vous êtes sauvés pour cette fois mais on va revenir là-dessus, soyez-en sûr. glissa Lily aux garçons avec un clin d'œil et un sourire.

Mary entraîna Lily par la main et celle-ci fit un petit signe de main aux garçons. Elles allèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent aussi loin des groupies que possible. Elles n'étaient pas d'humeur à les écouter faire des éloges aux Maraudeurs, surtout si c'était pour vanter leur façon d'embrasser… Cependant la chance ne devait pas être de leur côté parce que Marianne, Laurenne et Sophie, trois des pires groupies de leur année, se plantèrent devant elles. Lily leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner à son assiette. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec des dindes pareilles. Surtout qu'elles ne savent que glousser sauf pour dire du mal des autres… Ou minauder auprès des Maraudeurs. Devait-elle parier avec Mary que c'était elle, Lily, la prochaine cible ou non ? Elle avait une chance sur deux, pourquoi pas ? Ah, trop tard.

- Tiens tiens tiens… Mais qui voilà ? Miss-je-sais-tout et Miss-je-suis-une-tomate-en-permanence. Ce sont nos places alors partez.

Alors que Mary se levait, Lily se contenta de prendre une bouchée de toast et de regarder les trois idiotes devant elle d'un œil vide de toute expression. Elle retint Mary par la manche et la rassit en tirant sur son bras. Après avoir mâcher méticuleusement, elle avala son morceau de toast et toisa les filles devant elle.

- Non.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Lil's ?! chuchota la blonde Gryffondor.

Son amie lui intima de la laisser faire et se leva pour être à la hauteur des trois autres.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous obéir. intima la rousse.

- Tu… Tu _oses_ nous tenir tête ? s'étrangla Laurenne.

Mary étouffa un rire tandis que Lily toisa Laurenne, méprisante. Elle n'en revenait pas que ces trois-là se prenait pour des reines. Autant les Maraudeurs étaient les rois de l'école autant ces trois dindes n'étaient rien du tout. Les plus agaçantes peut être… Et encore, elle était pratiquement sûre de trouver pire que ces trois-là.

- Si tu veux garder ton physique tel qu'il est tu ferais bien de dégager. siffla Sophie.

- Oh ! Mais c'est que tu me ferais presque peur ! se moqua Lily en plaçant une main sur son cœur.

- Tu préfères qu'on s'attaque à ta réputation ? James ne te regardera plus jamais après ce qu'on va faire circuler sur toi. Intervint alors Marianne.

Lily éclata de rire puis imita une des ses groupies qu'elle détestait tant.

- Par Merlin ! Non s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça ! C'est affreux !

Marianne sourit victorieusement jusqu'à ce que l'éclat de rire de Mary retentisse et qu'elle fronce les sourcils, ayant la vague idée que ce n'était pas la bonne réaction. Lily fit un grand sourire en regardant derrière ses camarades et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle remarqua que Remus accompagnait ces trois amis. Il était assez en forme pour se joindre à eux ! Elle croisa le regard de James et eut du mal à s'en détourner. En fait, elle n'y réussit que lorsque Laurenne s'adressa à Mary.

- Tu n'as plus peur parce que tu fréquentes les Maraudeurs ?! Compter parmi les amis de ton formidable Remus, ça te donne des ailes hein ?! Tu t'es pas arrangé depuis ta deuxième année !

- Fais-moi plaisir et regarde derrière toi ! rétorqua Lily en voyant sa meilleure amie partir de la Grande Salle en courant.

Elle foudroya Laurenne du regard tout en remarquant les regards noirs que les Maraudeurs, tout particulièrement Remus et James, dardaient sur les trois pauvres filles.

Elle courut à la suite de Mary, et la trouva recroquevillé et en pleurs dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Elle eut une pensée pour les cours puis haussa les épaules et décida que Mary était beaucoup plus importante qu'eux. Elle s'assit près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce que son amie s'endorme. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de la bercer mais se tut et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Comment Remus allait-il réagir ? Et les autres Maraudeurs ? Comment Mary serait perçue par les autres ? Si Lily ne faisait pas particulièrement attention au regard des autres elle savait que Mary y était assez sensible. Et si Mary se faisait rejeter par tout le monde, Lily resterait avec elle et son amie se sentirait coupable et s'éloignerait. La jeune Gryffondor grogna et secoua la tête en prenant une position plus confortable. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponse, elle ne devait pas se torturer l'esprit avec ça. Non, elle allait plutôt trouver comment tout arranger si ça tournait mal. Oui ça c'était beaucoup mieux.

La deuxième cloche avait déjà sonnée depuis longtemps lorsque Remus entra dans la pièce.

Lily le regarda avec un air désolé, contempla le visage de sa meilleure amie où on voyait encore des traces de larmes et revint sur celui du loup-garou qui la suppliait silencieusement de lui laisser sa place. Après un instant d'hésitation, la rousse se leva doucement et laissa sa place à son camarade. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Remus embrasser le front de sa blonde de meilleure amie. Elle sourit, attendrie, et prit le chemin de son prochain cours.

Elle s'assit par terre, dans le couloir des cours de Sorts et Enchantements, et mit sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Merlin, qu'elle était fatiguée… Ce soir elle se coucherait tôt sinon elle se transformerait en zombie. Elle sursauta violemment en entendant la sonnerie retentir au-dessus de sa tête et fusilla le plafond du regard. Elle se leva rapidement, un peu trop même parce qu'un vertige lui brouilla la vision et elle vacilla. Elle manqua de tomber mais une paire de bras puissants la rattrapa. La Gryffondor soupira de soulagement et battit rapidement des paupières pour éclaircir sa vue. Elle releva la tête et sourit à James qui la tenait contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle inspira et une odeur boisée lui envahit les narines, la même odeur que le cerf lors des pleines lunes. Son sourire s'élargit et elle se détacha à contrecoeur avant de perdre totalement la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se secoue un peu si elle voulait suivre un minimum en cours.

- Comment va Mary ? demanda James.

- Pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ? fit Sirius en même temps.

Lily, James et Peter le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas possible de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Mary était partie, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tellement… évident. Lily secoua la tête et laissa Peter répondre à Sirius pendant qu'elle-même répondait à James. Mary allait bien mais était fatiguée et avait peur de la réaction de Remus. Lorsqu'elle demanda ce qu'étaient devenues les trois pestes, le Gryffondor éclata de rire et lui confia ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire comme farce pour les punir. Les yeux de Lily brillèrent de plaisir et elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque le professeur Flitwick les fit entrer.

James et Lily s'installèrent côte à côte pour continuer leur discussion, créant un silence éberlué dans la classe. Ils avaient beau être plus ou moins (plus en ce moment d'ailleurs) amis depuis leur sixième année, les élèves n'étaient toujours pas habitués à les voir se parler sans hurler. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'ils se mettaient côte à côte pour un cours.

Lily apporta quelques petites modifications à la farce et James dût s'avouer admiratif devant son sens de la précision. Elle fit un petit sourire fier puis ensorcela un papier pour l'envoyer à Remus, Sirius et Peter, de sorte que tout le monde sauf Mary soit au courant. Une vengeance et une surprise en même temps, c'était parfait. Une fois les détails réglés grâce à l'aide de Sirius et Peter (« Remus ne devait pas avoir fait attention à un simple papier alors qu'il est avec Mary. » avait rit James face au manque de réponse de son ami, faisant, à son tour, rire Lily), la Gryffondor put se concentrer sur le cours. Enfin, elle put se concentrer autant que le pouvait avec James à ses côtés. Merlin, pourquoi la troublait-il autant ? Enfin, question rhétorique, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle s'était avouée être tombé sous le charme de James Potter. Mais pourquoi donc la fixait-il ainsi ? Elle avait de la nourriture sur les dents ? Non, non bien sûr que non, elle s'était lavée les dents… Alors quoi ? N'avait-il pas un sort à effectuer ?! Elle lui jeta un regard noir puis retourna à son sort en tentant de faire abstraction au regard perçant de son voisin. Echec total. Elle baissa les bras, se tourna d'un bloc vers James, le prenant par surprise, et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Il eut le culot de sourire effrontément avant de lâcher d'une voix crâneuse.

- Je te déconcentre Lily-Jolie ?

Elle le fusilla du regard avant d'avouer d'un ton toujours aussi sec.

- Oui. Alors maintenant fais ce foutu sort et arrête de me fixer.

Il rit puis se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

- Avoue que je te trouble.

Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud mais sourit malicieusement et se pencha à son tour pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Non.

Elle se redressa en lui lançant un regard de défi puis retourna à son sort qu'elle put lancer un quelques instants, James ayant arrêté de la fixer.

oOo

- Tu es sûre qu'on doit leur en parler ?

- Oui Mary, j'en suis sûre. répondit Lily en soupirant pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette discussion.

- Je veux dire… Tu en es vraiment sûre et certaine ?

Lily, allongée sur le dos dans son lit avec son oreiller serré contre sa poitrine, étouffa un cri d'exaspération dans son oreiller et hocha la tête avec lassitude.

- Mais…

- Mary si tu me demandes encore une fois si j'en suis sûre je te fais manger ton oreiller, vu ?

- D'accord… Mais _moi_ je ne suis _pas_ sûre !

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Marianne, Laurenne et Sophie entrèrent en les fusillant du regard. Lily, voyant le malaise de son amie, attira celle-ci dans son lit et insonorisa pour parler tranquillement.

- Ecoute… Maintenant que tu sors avec Remus crois-tu vraiment qu'il va laisser une fille inconnue dormir avec lui les sois de pleines lunes ? Et s'il n'arrive pas à la rejeter il va se sentir encore plus coupable et il s'éloignera de tout le monde. Y compris de toi. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Non mais…

- Alors pourquoi tu hésites ?

- Parce que… Parce que je sais que tu t'entends bien avec James pour la première fois depuis la troisième année et qu'il a tendance à agir sur des coups de tête. Or, s'il te crie dessus tu vas prendre la mouche et hurler aussi et… et tu vas t'éloigner, je vais te suivre et Remus va suivre James… Et j'ai peur qu'on recommence comme en troisième année !

- D'accord…, soupire Lily, Et… et si je te promets qu'on... que je ne vais pas crier sur James ? Tu es prête à leur dire ? Ecoute, je fais ça pour toi, je n'aime pas non plus l'idée de leur dire mais… ça fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'on les y rejoint ! Ils ont droit à des explications, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui… Oui tu as raison, évidemment, mais… j'ai peur de leur réaction… avoua Mary en baissant la tête.

- C'est normal… Moi aussi j'en ai peur. Mais il faut le leur dire, ils méritent des explications. Fit doucement la rousse. Montre que tu es une fière Gryffondor, demain nous allons leur en parler d'accord ?

- Non.

Mary releva la tête et fixa Lily d'un air déterminant.

- Allons leur parlons tout de suite.

Lily la regarda, déconcerté et un peu hésitante. Elle voulait bien leur parler mais aussi tôt ? Elle n'était pas préparée.

- Si on le fait demain, on la repoussera encore et encore à force de trop y réfléchir. Demain je n'en aurais pas le courage. avoua Mary.

Lily hocha la tête en concédant ce point. Elle non plus n'en aurait plus le courage. Sauf que maintenant qu'elles y allaient elle était beaucoup moins sûre de son choix. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent dans la salle commune mais n'y trouvèrent pas les Maraudeurs. Soulagement ou angoisse ? Lily hésitait entre les deux.

Un première année les informèrent qu'ils étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Les deux filles se regardèrent, surprises. Il n'était que 19h, ils descendaient vers 20h d'habitude. Haussant les épaules, Mary entraîna Lily vers la Grande Salle.

Les quatre garçons étaient assis à leur place habituelle, la plus éloignée des professeurs possible, et entourés de groupies gloussantes. Lily vit Mary serrer les poings en voyant une fille prendre la main de Remus dans la sienne. Mais elle se détendit instantanément en voyant son petit-ami la repousser. Lily mit une main sur son épaule et la fit avancer vers les Maraudeurs. Une fois à côté d'eux, Mary alla embrasser Remus tandis que Lily chuchota à l'oreille de James qu'elles devaient leur parler en privé et vite. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard intrigué puis fit signe aux Maraudeurs de les suivre.

La rousse les mena à la Salle sur Demande et leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils et canapés qui étaient apparus pour eux. Avec Mary, elles étaient restés debout devant leurs camarades et se regardaient, indécises et hésitant à commencer. Mary finit par se tourner vers les Maraudeurs et se transforma. Lily, qui ne s'y attendait pas, sursauta, lui lança un regard noir puis regarda les Maraudeurs d'un air hésitant. Et regretta un instant de ne pas pouvoir immortaliser la scène. Leurs têtes valaient la peine d'être vu : Peter, Sirius et James étaient bouche bées et leurs yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites tandis que Remus avait vite refermé sa bouche mais avait toujours les yeux écarquillés. Ce fut James qui réussit à se reprendre en premier. Il regarda Lily d'un air fermé qui se tordit les mains d'angoisse.

- C'était vous.

Sa voix était aussi fermée que son visage. Lily baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour tenter de cacher son désespoir. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il la méprise. Elle avait désormais besoin de son amitié et de son contact pour vivre correctement. Elle était même prête à plus s'il voulait toujours d'elle.

- Je… Oui. confirma Lily.

- Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? intervint Sirius avant que James ne puisse prendre la parole.

- Au début, on n'était pas sûre de continuer à venir mais après… Je sais pas… Je pense que c'était surtout pour voir quand vous l'aurez deviné. Répondit Mary qui s'était retransformée.

Elle avait la tête haute mais évitait le regard de Remus. Elle ne voulait pas affronter sa colère ou son mépris. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au bonheur d'être avec lui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes vous devenus des animagi ? demanda doucement Remus en fixant Mary.

- Parce que…

Sa voix se cassa et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. La voix de Remus avait beau être douce, on sentait la douleur de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Lily répondit à la place de Mary, en évitant les regards des Maraudeurs.

- Nous sommes au courant de ta lycanthropie depuis notre deuxième année, c'est à ce moment là que Mary est tombé amoureuse de toi. Elle t'admirait pour ton courage de garder la tête haute alors que beaucoup auraient abandonné depuis longtemps. A partir de ce moment, on a décidé de garder un œil sur toi. Lorsque James a commencé à me demander de sortir avec lui, j'ai hésité à lui dire oui, pour te surveiller plus efficacement mais ce n'était pas juste pour James alors… Alors j'ai dit non. Grâce à notre attention, nous avons réussis à devenir amies avec toi et nous avons rapidement découvert que les trois autres étaient devenus des animagi. Nous avons décidé de les imiter et nous avons travaillé dur pour réussir. Nous y sommes arrivées à la fin de la cinquième année. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on vous a rejoint.

- En sixième année, vous vous êtes rapprochés de nous pour pouvoir surveiller Remus ? demanda alors Peter.

Ils semblaient tous surpris de le voir intervenir mais on sentait James très attentif. Mais Lily ne perdit pas son calme et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Non ! Non pas du tout. Nous nous sommes rapprochées vous simplement parce que nous en avions envie. Mary voulait devenir amie avec Remus, voire plus. sourit Lily en regardant Mary qui avait pris une belle couleur tomate.

- Et toi ? demanda James.

- Je… Je voulais savoir s'il restait quelque chose du James Potter que j'avais connu les deux premières années.

- C'est tout ? Tu voulais simplement vérifier quelque chose ? Et si tu n'avais pas vus ce que tu voulais tu te serais éloigné de nouveau ? insista-t-il.

- Non… non. murmura Lily en baissant la tête pour que ces cheveux cachent son visage.

- Alors quoi ?

- Mais que veux-tu que j'avoue à la fin ?! s'écria soudain Lily en ouvrant les bras en un geste brusque. Que veux-tu savoir ?! Que j'étais amoureuse de toi avant que tu ne commences les farces ? Que je t'ai toujours autant aimé que détesté ?! Que je t'aime toujours autant mais que je n'ose pas te le dire ?!

James la regardait les yeux écarquillés et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Elle partit en courant et se dirigea en trombe vers le parc. Comment avait-elle pus avouer un truc pareil ?! Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues mais elle n'y fit pas attention et cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vue. Elle arriva enfin dans le parc et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite. Depuis quand était-ce son refuge ? Ah oui, depuis qu'elle était devenue animagus pour aider son ami. Comment elle, la préfète parfaite, en était arrivé là ? Animagus non-déclaré, complice d'une farce, sortit après le couvre-feu et maintenant balade dans la Forêt Interdite qui est, comme l'indique son nom, interdite.

Haussant les épaules, Lily s'enfonça dans la Forêt et se transforma en biche une fois assez loin de la lisière. Accueillant avec soulagement les pensées simples et sans question de son animal fétiche, elle avança en trottant et en regardant autour d'elle. Elle connaissait parfaitement bien la Forêt pour y être allé un certain nombre de fois mais prenait toujours autant de plaisir à regarder les animaux vivre leurs quotidiens sans les mêmes complexes que les humains.

Et faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'un cerf bien connu lui coupa la route. Soufflant un bon coup, la biche le fusilla du regard un court instant avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là sous cette forme et lui lança un regard désolé avant de tenter de prendre la fuite. Tenter est un mot important parce que le cerf lui coupa la route de nouveau et plongea son regard dans le sien. Lily se perdit instantanément dans ces deux orbes chocolat mouchetés de vert. Ils étaient chaleureux et surtout, surtout, exprimaient de l'amour. Comme elle les aimait !

Se retransformant en humaine d'une pensée, elle s'approcha un peu du cerf et tendit la main vers son museau, l'arrêtant à quelques centimètres pour lui laisser le choix. Il s'avança et toucha sa main. Un frisson de bien-être parcourut Lily qui ferma les yeux et caressa le front du cerf du bout des doigts. Elle effleura ses bois et le sentit frissonner, elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux en sentant le cerf changer de forme. James la regardait en souriant et elle enleva sa main de ses cheveux en rougissant légèrement. Il la lui attrapa avant qu'elle ne la baisse totalement et la porta à ses lèvres. Lily rougit un peu plus mais sourit largement.

- C'est… C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, de toute façon elle avait la gorge nouée, alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant et en tentant de faire passer tout son amour pour lui par son regard. Et elle dû réussir parce qu'il s'approcha d'elle doucement, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement.


End file.
